


[Podfic] Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom by Suzvoy

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom by Suzvoy<br/><b>Summary</b>: There's a pattern Sheriff Stilinski just can't ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom by Suzvoy

**Title** : Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom  
**Author** : Suzvoy  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : There's a pattern Sheriff Stilinski just can't ignore.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/520371)  
**Length** 0:23:34  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Five%20Times%20the%20Sheriff%20Found%20Derek%20Hale%20in%20His%20Son's%20Bedroom%20by%20Suzvoy.mp3)


End file.
